


i've tried before to tell her

by SafelyCapricious



Series: i put a spell on you [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of an attempted kidnapping, Jemma thinks about things and gets some unprompted advice from Skye.</p><p>Grant deals with the attempt in his own way.</p><p>The Modern-Magic AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've tried before to tell her

**Author's Note:**

> From an Anonymous Prompt:  
> "So you never felt the attraction that comes when someone who is capable of doing terrible things for some reason cares only about you?"

Fitz is fine. 

That’s the most important thing. Fitz is fine. 

Fitz is also a terrible patient and he is milking it for all that it’s worth and it’s driving Jemma up the walls.

It doesn’t occur to Jemma that he might be doing it on purpose until she finds herself alone for the first time in two days and she can’t stop thinking about that breath stealing power. 

She didn’t know that power could feel like that. Oh, she understood, conceptually, that he is very, very powerful – she’s been warned about it enough by everyone she’s even so much as exchanged a pleasant greeting with. But she didn’t understand, not really. 

Now she knows it down to her bones. She just has to close her eyes and she can feel it pressing down on her, stealing her breath, and then, in a rush, electrifying her. 

It’s terrifying. No, it’s…more complicated than terrifying. She’s not sure she actually wants to figure it out. But her mind keeps returning to it anyways like a terrier with a bone.

She needs a distraction. She’s the only one in the magic shop. Bobbi and Hunter are doing a body-guarding job, Trip is exorcising someone’s toolshed and Skye is force-feeding soup to a no doubt whining Fitz. 

She stares at the door for the longest five minutes of her life, hoping a customer will come through to distract her. When they don’t, she sighs and slouches down onto the counter. She stays there for a few minutes, thoughts circling, before she straightens abruptly, shakes her head and strides off to start systematically cleaning the entire store. 

Skye finds her dusting an emptied shelf half an hour later, a fourth of the store noticeably shinier than the rest. She comes baring fruit and places a plate of apple slices on the counter before hopping up next to it and taking a bite out of the whole apple in her hand. 

Jemma sighs and, when Skye nudges the plate with a finger, admits defeat, wanders over, and slouches against the counter, forearms framing the plate, and crunches though one.

She’s expecting some sort of lecture; Skye has that look in her eye. So it’s not really a surprise when, after another bite of apple, Skye pauses and tests the waters with, “So, Fitz was unconscious and there’s something bothering you. What happened with Ward?”

Jemma bites a little more forcefully into her apple slice and tries to sound nonchalant as she says, “Nothing happened with Ward.”

She doesn’t glance at Skye, though she already knows the look she’s wearing as she gives a very unconvinced, “Uh huh.”

Jemma crams two slices into her mouth, considering if it’s even worth it to try to explain, before muttering, “…Nothing happened.” Jemma snaps the last apple slice between her fingers and meets Skye’s eyes. 

Skye takes a minute to look her over before nodding and saying, “Okay, I believe you. What’s bothering you then?” 

Jemma lets out a breath and stares down at the counter before admitting in a soft voice, “…I can’t stop thinking about what it felt like when he came through that door. I couldn’t breathe Skye. It was like…standing in front of a hurricane and knowing that you don’t stand a chance but there’s nowhere to hide where it can’t find you.” 

Skye transfers her apple to her left hand and then lays her right hand on Jemma’s arm, asking softly, “But he didn’t hurt you, right?”

Jemma shakes her head and continues to stare at the countertop like it holds the answer to everything. “No. He didn’t hurt me.” She wets her lips and says, in a softer voice, “I always knew he was powerful. But I just thought it would be like…you remember when the six of us cast the spells for this place? We were powerful but we were still…It was still human.” She shivers, and she’s not sure if it’s because of fear or something else. 

Skye rubs Jemma’s arm and hesitates before sighing and saying, “You know, and don’t take this the wrong way, I’m not trying to influence you at all – you’re a big girl and you can make your own decisions. But if he ever decides to do, well, anything, none of us are going to be able to stop him. Not even all of us powered together.”

Jemma closes her eyes briefly and nods before saying softly, “I know.”

Skye matches her volume and assures her, “It’s okay to be afraid of him.”

Jemma thinks of the first time she met him – of staring him down in the coffee shop. It was the only time she’s ever been scared of him – and by the end of it she wasn’t anymore. Annoyed, however, is something she’s used to being around him. She lets out a huff of breath and shakes her head, admitting, “But I’m not.” 

Skye blinks and pulls her hand back, tilting her head curiously. “Not even a little bit?”

Jemma bites her lip and considers what could make Skye understand. She might have some fear when it comes to Ward but it’s not that – she honestly doesn’t believe he’ll ever hurt her. She hesitates then tries to put into words what she’s been struggling with trying to distract herself from all day. “…There was an instant when his power was still pushing down on me and I half realized it was him and…even as I couldn’t draw breath I was relieved.”

Skye blinks and stares at her, she has to look away because the out and out surprise on the other woman’s face makes her feel uncomfortable. She trusts Skye, she does, but she isn’t quite willing to admit some of this to herself yet and saying it out loud, well. 

Skye lets out a whistle and utters an impressed sounding, “Wow.” Jemma continues to avoid her gaze. After a moment Skye shifts and taps her fingers against the counter before saying, “I mean, I guess he might actually be sincere.”

This. This is what Jemma is afraid of. She winces and voices the question, voice small and lost, “How can I be sure?” Ward is a red practitioner, and the first rule of dealing with red practitioners is that they lie. She believes with everything that she is that he won’t hurt her, not physically or magically – but emotionally? That she can’t trust, not yet. It’s getting harder to keep her distance. 

In the beginning she didn’t think he was sincere – now she thinks he is, but having tasted his real power she just can’t imagine it lasting. She knows she’s brilliant and one of the most, if not singularly _the_ most, talented potions masters alive, but she’s a match to his bonfire. 

He’ll get bored and she’ll get hurt – and she knows better, she really, really does. 

She’s not sure knowing better is actually going to make a difference in this case. 

Skye waves a hand back and forth, Jemma blinks and attempts to push her spiraling thoughts down, focusing determinedly on the present. Skye’s arm settles over her shoulders, a warm comforting weight. The angle is a little awkward, what with Skye still sitting on the counter Jemma is leaning on, but she doesn’t move. Skye’s voice takes on a teasing tone, as she says, “I feel like your tattoo is a pretty big sign. I mean he literally put his life in your hands with that one. Do you know how easy it would’ve been for you to drain him dry? He wouldn’t have been able to so much as singe you.”

Jemma rolls her eyes and pulls away, this wasn’t the topic change she was hoping for. But she knows Skye and the other woman isn’t going to just drop this, not unless she were to burst into tears or something equally extreme, and she’s not quite at that stage yet. So she sighs and says, “Be serious Skye, you wouldn’t have drained him either.”

Skye makes a face and shrugs before admitting, “No. I wouldn’t have. But did you ever even seriously consider it?”

“No! Of course not!” Jemma jerks back like she’s been struck and stares at Skye with not a small amount of horror. 

Skye shrugs and is deadly serious as she says, “See, I would have. I would’ve seriously considered how much good I could do, how much we know he’s done and how much worse he could do and I would’ve talked myself into it…then not been able to do it because even while I think it would count as protection, I can’t do that and still feel like I can protect people.” She looks off to the side and shakes her head – Jemma’s not sure if she’s shaking off the thought that she’d consider killing someone or something else. But she’s horrified.

She can taste blood, not much, just enough to tell her that she’s managed to bite her lip hard enough to have a small cut. Her kitten is a snarling presence behind the barrier of her sweater – pacing and digging in with every step. She lays her hand on Skye’s arm and asks, seriously, “…Has he ever done anything to you Skye?”

Skye blinks and shakes her head vehemently. “No, of course not – I only ever see him when he comes to visit you.”

Jemma hangs her head and lets out a slow breath. Good, that’s good. But…She shakes her head and asks, still concerned, “But…you think he’s dangerous enough that you would’ve _wanted_ to kill him?” 

Skye wrinkles her nose and shrugs, “Eh. Not wanted to, but felt obligated to and then failed, yeah.” She leans back and tosses her apple core into the garbage behind the counter before saying, “You know he has his brother and parents locked up and is taking their magic, right? He’s not exactly a good guy. Add to the fact that he’s massively powerful and, well.”

Jemma frowns, lets out a short breath and says, “No, I know that. I do. It’s just…I have trouble believing it because he’s only ever been gentle with me.” Her fingers drift over her forearm, soothing her kitten that has migrated down. The calico arches into the touch and purrs. 

Skye watches her pet her tattoo and then grins, bright, and asks, “Kind of a thrill, isn’t it?”

Jemma tilts her head, confused, and then glances at Skye – who is wiggling her eyebrows lavishly. Jemma squeaks and, despite not being entirely sure what Skye is trying to imply, says, “What! Skye, no!”

Skye shrugs and waves a hand through the air. “Look, I’m not judging you, the attraction that comes when someone who is capable of doing terrible things for some reason cares only about you? That’s really, really tempting.” Jemma blushes brightly and Skye laughs, delighted. “Wow, you are not even trying to deny it. Shit. Should I warn everyone that Ward’s going to start frequenting our store?”

Jemma tries to cover her face with her hands and shake her head at the same time. “No! I don’t – that is – it’s not –“ She sighs and her shoulders fall a bit as she admits, “It’s…attractive. I won’t deny that but…I’m not sure I am actually ready for anything. I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready for that – for him. I just –” she shakes her head and wraps her arms around herself. She doesn’t know if her heart will be able to survive the inevitable break. 

Skye sobers up and nods seriously and says, “Alright, fair enough. But seriously, give us some warning because he’s terrifying – and you know we’ll all have your back even if we don’t stand a chance in hell, right?” before dragging Jemma into a hug against her will, although she doesn’t fight very hard.

Jemma rests her forehead on Skye’s shoulder and nods before pulling back and looking serious. “Great. You can have my back now, because I need another set of hands to help me clean the cauldrons.” She grabs Skye’s wrist and drags her off the counter after her.

Skye flails dramatically but follows, shouting out, “Noooo, I take it back!” 

**

Across town a man writhes, hoarsely screaming, on the compact dirt floor of a shed. Grant leans back against the wall and with a flick of his fingers the spell ceases and the man whimpers and then quiets. 

Grant watches as the man tries to compose himself – his suit is stained with sweat and urine, but no blood. The spells he’s using cause all of the physical pain with none of the physical marks. This time he doesn’t try to push himself up, instead he simply turns his head to look at Grant and spits out, “You’re a monster.”

Grant laughs and flicks his fingers. 

The man’s back arches so fast in pain that Grant’s actually a little surprised he hasn’t managed to do himself permanent harm, but when the spell ceases seconds later he can still move his legs. Grant’s voice is mild when he forestalls the other man’s doubtless unique insult to say, “I’m not the one who tried to kidnap an innocent woman – and sent her best friend to the hospital with a serious concussion. But if calling me names makes you feel better, than by all means.” 

The man coughs out a rough laugh and says, “You say that like you actually care about her.”

Grant arches an eyebrow. “Isn’t that why you tried to ransom her to me? I mean, it was incredibly stupid to begin with, because either I wouldn’t care and it would do no good, or I would and, well, here we are.” 

The man tries to snarl – Grant interrupts the action with a flick of his fingers and it ends in a very satisfying scream. By the time he’s caught his breath again he lays still and gasps out, “He won’t stop until he’s free – and once he’s free he’ll kill you and _her_.” 

Grant stills and turns eyes that blaze red on the man, every line of his posture tensed. He curls a fist and pulls the truth out, not bothering to be delicate. 

He buries the half-alive man six feet straight down from where he’s choking on his own words and blood, and as he strides out of the shed he’s snarling. He’s not sure how Christian managed to contract anyone, but he’ll never touch Jemma. _Never_.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr can be found [here](http://capriciouswrites.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi and give me a prompt.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
